


Team Second Spin - A Who's Who Guide

by TheGuard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Bios, Fan Characters, Original Character(s), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little who's who guide for those reading my Homestuck fics that contain more intricate players than the canon trolls. A team of 12 trolls, who's game led them to play three sessions every time they won. Please note: there will be common tweaks and changes to character profiles in order to make them fitting and appropriate to the storylines of "I'll Find You Soon Enough" and "Trainbubbles". They will be laid out similar to the character pages of the MSPA Wiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Introduction

While the Mutant Ironblood troll, Karkat Vantas led his team into the creation of Earth, it's scratch and broken session of the game Sgrub, another team of 12 played their own session around the same time. Led by the outcast Jadeblood, Dracor Pyraah and hermit, Fuchsiablood, Jonoah Mirano, they set out to make their own universe, only to be forced to play a New Game+ session for each they completed. Whist the former were the desendents of powerful ancestors referred to as "The Major Players", and skilled in the art of warfare, the latter were more driven to creativity, via music, construction, cloth work and other such outlets, being of those who worked in the background, connecting events between the rise of The Sufferer and the Exilement of all adults by The Condesce herself. 

As with larger teams, they were split into two teams of six, connecting their own chains before completing the loop. The Derse Dreamers were led by Jonoah and co-led by Ravuse Ner'mor, dubbed "Team Nebular", while the Prospit Dreamers, led by Dracor and co-led by Stella Change, played under the guise of "Team Solaris", linking the associated colours of the two planets to astronomical events.

The characters that will be covered are:  
Tirasa Deltan - Rust - Prince of Time  
Stella Change - Bronze - Sylph of Mind  
Omegus Lavpov - Gold - Seer of Space  
Alfonc Lavpov - Gold - Rouge of Doom  
Ravuse Ner'mor - Olive - Witch of Void  
Dracor Pyraah - Jade - Thief of Blood  
Fenris Kekwan - Teal - Page of Life  
Krunzi Johann - Cobalt - Heir of Light  
Rokska Gibson - Indigo - Bard of Heart  
Oracan Anions - Purple - Mage of Rage  
Cygnee Deneba - Violet - Maid of Hope  
Jonoah Mirano - Fuchsia - Knight of Breath

Dancestors included:  
Zenbak Deltan - Rust - Heir of Time  
Aungor Change - Bronze - Maid of Mind  
Melish Lavpov - Gold - Thief of Space  
Sirius Lavpov - Gold - Seer of Doom  
Varona Ner'mor - Olive - Sylph of Void  
Aslavi Pyraah - Jade - Witch of Blood  
Yarral Kekwan - Teal - Bard of Life  
Strogi Johann - Cobalt - Rouge of Light  
Delyin Gibson - Indigo - Knight of Heart  
Rasuci Anions - Purple - Page of Rage  
Winsor Deneba - Violet - Mage of Hope  
Mobius Mirano - Fuchsia - Prince of Breath

And Ancestors:  
The Numeric/Reaperman  
The Stargazer  
The Left Gatekeep  
The Right Gatekeep  
The Minkino  
The Hemosmith  
The Beserker  
Croshed Heterodyne  
The Minstrel  
The Performer  
The Vocalist  
His Imperial Admiral


	2. Tirasa Deltan

s3riously,,, how cΔn you not s33 th3 b3Δuty of th3 cons3pts of thr33s??? it’s 3vrywh3r3!!!  


AKA: pythag, prongleh£ad, three-bee  
Title: Prince of Time  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: laudingLookout  
Typing Style: Replaces e and E with 3, enjoys rules of threes, similar to Vriska's 8, swaps out a and A for Δ  
Strife Specibi: Sythekind  
Favoured Weapon: Time Slicer  
Fetch Modus: Rubix  
Relations: The Reaper (Ancestor), Zenbak Deltan (Dancestor), Cerberus (lusus)  
Planet: Land of Brass and Chimes (LOBAC)

Tirasa Deltan, also known by his Trollian handle, laudingLookout, is one of Team Nebular, as a Derse Dreamer of Team Second Spin. The handle he uses alludes to two things: lauding is another term for praising and mentioning, due to his constant love for triangles and sets of threes, and his often long-winded speals he makes about them, much to the annoyance of his co-players pre-game. While Lookout displays his knack as an observer, being able to identify any changes, no matter how slight. His sign, or rather constellation symbol, is Triangulum and has curved cone horns with two smaller prongs at the front, giving him a set of three points.

Tirasa is listed as something of a math nut, spending the wee hours solving more complex formulas, puzzles and delving into aerodynamic structures. He was responsible for the schematics and designs for Dracor Pyraah's working dragon wings and early editions Krunzi Johann's gauntlets prior to Sgrub. Krunzi was also the only troll who could tolerate Tirasa's constant babbling over numbers and his whisperings of the calculations he made, which came as more like deranges mutterings.

After arriving into the Medium on LOBAC and situating himself as the Prince of Time, Tirasa suddenly dropped into a more serious persona, drastically reducing his speech content to borderline radio silence, only talking to Jonoah Mirano and Space player Omegus Lavpov. He then later teams up with Omegus' hatchmate Alfonc inorder to both manage the Alpha timeline, and let the two learn to cope and develop by themselves.

He eventually reached GodTier during the troll's second playthrough in New Game+, in keeping with Timeline stability which required abilities he did not have yet. As a Prince of Time, this included some influence over Space, as Princes exhibit some abilities and traits of their opposite aspect, e.g. having some influence of Time in specific Spaces.  
Since the game and moving back to a Non-Sgrub Alternia, Tirasa's Time powers only served as an internal clock, before aiming to re-earn his title and finish his Ancestor's work as a Threshicutioner and Reaperman.


	3. Stella Change

=O this isn't quite what i intended  


AKA: bunny-mum, mun-bun, stElzA  
Title: Sylph of Mind  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: lepusEclipse  
Typing Style: Begins chats with a =O rabbit, and adds horns to her emoticons, appears rather cheery and motherly on occasions  
Strife Specibi: Staffkind  
Favoured Weapon: Moon Blade  
Fetch Modus: Luna  
Relations: The Stargazer (Ancestor), Aungor Change (Dancestor), Jackalope (lusus)  
Quadrents: Dracor Pyraah (moirail), Krunzi Johann (auspise), Ravuse Ner'mor (kismisis)  
Planet: Land of Streams and Zen (LOSAZ)  


Stella Change, or lepusEclipse, is a Prospit dreamer, and the co-leader of Team Solaris. Her Trollian handle make reference to her sign (Lepus the Rabbit) and her interests in astronomy and astrology. Her surname, Change, also makes refers to astronomy in the more mythological sense, as the Japanese Moon goddess Chang'e, who was said to be accompanied by a rabbit. Like many Bronzebloods, Stella has large horns, that go up like rabbit ears.

Stella has a deep passion for the night sky and celestial objects. She has a large telescope built into her hive, and a number of charts and books to document her findings in her makeshift observatory. She also has a love for the Troll Bio-shock and Troll Alice's Adventures in Wonderland series, the latter she owns a vast number of memorabilia for.

After getting Dracor Pyraah into the medium, Stella then enters the Land of Streams and Zen (LOSAZ), a planet desighned to aid the Sylph of Mind, by providing a serine environment to mediate in, rather than the more cluttered block she had prior. She then eventually joins Dracor on her planet, the Land of Copper and Steam (LOCAS) and the two explore The Steamworks together. They are interrupted by the leader of Team Nebular, and co-leader for the whole session, Jonoah Mirano, and the two have a one-sided kismesis/rage fight. This causes Stella to be pushed aside, Dracor to be killed by a gut shot and fall into her Quest cocoon, and Jonoah being carried off by Navisprite, whilst bleeding out. She then returns to LOSAZ, overwhelmingly upset over the supposed loss of her Moirail, were she falls asleep, and wakes up on Prospit for the first time, to watch Dracor's ascent via Skaia's mirage clouds.

Stella is one of the six trolls who did not gain godtier in their three sessions. Instead, she is the third most strongest, due to the number of fraymotifs she had amassed of the course of their game. Post-game, she gathers the other lowblood Sgrub players to Dracor's hive, provides reference material for the GodRobe re-designs, and plays Ancestor/teacher to a young Eridanus troll named Aquari. She is also responsible for suggesting to John that his father start up a café for all the baking he does.


	4. Omegus Lavpov

i stll quake in ma legwrmrs, nt gud xp, 2/10 wud nt recc :p  


AKA: space-dog, smol-dog, hyper yApper  
Title: Seer of Space  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: looseNebular  
Typing Style: Alternates between txt spk and abbrvi8ns depending on chat device  
Strife Specibi: Polearmkind (Naginata)  
Favoured Weapon: Nagi-nighters  
Fetch Modus: Emoji  
Relations: The Left Gatekeep (Ancestor), Melish Lavpov (Dancestor), Sno-kita (lusus), Alfonc Lavpov (hatchmate?)  
Quadrents: Dracor Pyraah (matesprit), Alfonc Lavpov (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Marsh and Frogs (LOMAF)

Omegus Lavpov, or looseNebular, is the team's in-house Seer of Space, and thus, a Prospit Dreamer and a member of Team Solaris. Alongside Alfonc, Omegus is a rare occurrence in the brooding caverns where two grubs hatch from one egg, like a double yolker. Her handle comes from two things: "loose" is that, if kept apart from her hatchmate for extended periods of time, she is classed as a Loose Cannon, while Nebular not only prophesises her Space aspect, but also that she is responsible for both pre-game inside info and the naming of the teams in the first place. Her first name, Omegus, indicates she is the younger "twin" via the Greek letter Omega, while Lavpov is a letter switch of the Russian scientist Pavlov, who once performed psychology experiments with dogs (Pavlov's Dog). Omegus' sign is Canis Minor, and her horns are that or a dog's pointed but flop over slightly at the top. She wears a small tail that curls , like that of a corgi.

Omegus was the last Prospitan to enter, after serving Hope player, Cygnee Deneba, and arriving on the Land of Marsh and Frogs, taking the role of Seer of Space, Stoker of the Forge and Frog Breeder. The first thing she alchemised was not a new weapon, but Wellington Boots, combining her spare shoes, yellow legwarmers and sunbrella. Some trolls have speculated that Omegus and Alfonc are two individual trolls sharing a mind and soul, with Omegus representing the Creative side. While most Space player had lived alone, Omegus had lived alongside her other half and the two act as one troll together. The separation of the Lavpovs with their own personal planets, quests and roles was part of Skaia's plan to separate them and for them to learn to grow as individuals. While Kanaya and Jade were told to "live" and "have fun", Omegus was tasked to "learn". Her personal quests outside of her role were to help develop the Logic side of her think pan, the side usually covered by her "brother".

Like Stella Change and four other trolls, Omegus never acquired Godtier and became a heavy Fraymotif user, making her a powerful support, going so far as to boost her psi level. She alchemises a Seer's hood for her yellow crop jacket to aid in what Classpect abilities she does have. Returning to Alterina, post-game, Omegus and Alfonc return to their Apartment block in the same Communal Hivestem as Sollux Captor, only to find another troll, a Canes Venatici yellowblood by the name of Epsilo, had moved in with their lusus Sno-kita. He let the two stay because Sno-kita had been depressed and their return had brought the custodian out of it. The Lavpovs go on to become the new Gatekeeps for Feferi Peixies, and the two design many of the unit's new uniforms.


	5. Alfonc Lavpov

[SE] You guy$ facing th£ $am£ probl£m?  
[NL] sort of, yes.  
[NL] Snow-kita is now caring another young troll.  
[LN] she’s rly cuteeeee

Title: Rouge of Doom  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: negatedLatency  
Typing Style: rather flat. minimal punctuation and only caps for names. canbecome dusssrupted if left alone  
Strife Specibi: Polearmkind (Glaive)  
Favoured Weapon: Gilded Sleeve  
Fetch Modus: Hotbar  
Relations: The Right Gatekeep (Ancestor), Sirius Lavpov (Dancestor), Sno-kita (lusus), Omegus Lavpov (hatchmate?)  
Quadrents: Omegus Lavpov (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Iron and Bones (LOIAB)

Alfonc Lavpov, or negatedLatency, is the Rouge of Doom, with reverse vision two-fold, a Derse Dreamer and a member of Team Nebular. Alongside Omegus, Alfonc is a rare occurrence in the brooding caverns where two grubs hatch from one egg, like a double yolker. His handle alludes to how, on his own, he's pretty useless, underdeveloped. His first name, Alfonc, indicates he is the older "twin" via the Greek letter Alpha, while Lavpov is a letter switch of the Russian scientist Pavlov, who once performed psychology experiments with dogs (Pavlov's Dog). His associated sign is Canis Major, and his horns are that of pointed dog ears, likely an Akita or Alaskan Malmute.

After serving Hero of Heart, Rokska Gibson, Alfonc was at the mercy of Time player, Tirasa Deltan, to get him into the medium and his personal planet, the Land of Irons and Bone (LOIAB). Alfonc tries to avoid any Grief with the imps, even with insistence and assistance from Sno-kitasprite. However, he manages to breeze through some of LOIAB's puzzles and lore. Eventually, Tirasa arrived on Alfonc's planet and the two managed the timeline together. His personal quests were to help develop the Creative side of his think pan, the side usually covered by his "sister". Alfonc's ability of a reverse vision two-fold, meant he could see the present and selective parts of the past via artefacts.

Like five other of his teammates, Alfonc never acquired Godtier, mostly out of fear, and was mostly responsible for Tirasa's ascent. This put him off further. Returning to Alterina, post-game,Alfonc and Omegus return to their Apartment block in the same Communal Hivestem as Sollux Captor, only to find another troll, a Canes Venatici yellowblood by the name of Epsilo, had moved in with their lusus Sno-kita. He let the two stay because Sno-kita had been depressed and their return had brought the custodian out of it. The Lavpovs go on to become the new Gatekeeps for Feferi Peixies, and the two design many of the unit's new uniforms.


	6. Ravuse Ner'mor

[SN] \|/ I, however, have been doing some research.  
[SN] \|/ Players can reach a powerful new level, provided they meet the requirements,  
[SN] \|/ and if the act is needed by the Alpha timeline.  
[SN] \|/ But it comes with a price.  
[NS] being?  
[SN] \|/ Death.   
[NS] huh...

Title: Witch of Void  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: secludedNightshade  
Typing Style: Begins with a \|/ crow's foot, proper grammar, syntax, occasional cawing and crow puns.  
Strife Specibi: Cardkind  
Favoured Weapon: Corvus Deck (Ancestral), Tarcrow (Tarot), Four-fold Shatters (classic deck)  
Fetch Modus: Alchlass (classic Alchemy)  
Relations: The Minkino (Ancestor), Varona Ner'mor (Dancestor), Po - CrowGriffin (lusus)  
Quadrents: Fenris Kekwan (Moirail), Stella Change (Kismesis)  
Planet: Land of Noir and Onyx (LONAO)

Ravuse Ner'mor, or secludedNightshade, is an Oliveblood female of Team Nebular and Second Spin. Playing the role of the Witch of Void, Ravuse was tasked by Jonoah to assassinate both the Black Queen in both the New Game and New Game +, and Jack Noir in all three. The void aspect is tied to her "secluded" part, with Nightshade being a deadly poison. She could be said to follow the Troll equivalent of the Wicca Culture, but there is little proof for this. Her surname, Ner'mor is a shortening of "Nevermore", from a short story by Edgar Allen Po, whom she took the name for her lusus. Ravuse displays what appears to be impressive levels of telekinetic and necropathic power, but it just might be in-game majyyks, allowing the cards (specifically the Four-fold Shatters and Corvus Decks) to be used as projectiles and create barriers, rather than just as acting bladekind. Her sign is Corvus the crow and her horns are similar to most bird feet, with three upper branches, and a lower branch after Adult pupation.

Ravuse was the server player to Jonoah Mirano on LOGAT, and became his co-leader for Team Nebular. Her server player and moirail, Fenris Kekwan, helped her into the Land of Noir and Onyx, LONAO. Using the Tarcrow deck, which has the properties of allowing the owner temporarily use their teammates currently equipped weapons, she took out their session's Black Queen and Jack Noir, using pre-game notes and a map provide by their Seer of Space, Omegus Lavpov. Ravuse is also on good terms with her moirail's matesprit, Krunzi Johann, despite their conflicting aspects (of Void and Light), due to Fenris' condition.

Ravuse is one of the five who did not reach godtier, but there have been rumors of her showing full display of powers as the Witch of Void via elaborate fraymotifs, similar to Terezi. Returning to Alternia, she nabs a few Carpenter Drones and goes on to build a library, with a small off-shoot museum and archive on Ancestral items. She also takes care of Davesprite and AR after she finds them separated from their ^2 component trolls.


	7. Dracor Pyraah

[SE] you miiiight wanna g£t that ch£ck£d out  
[SE] might b£ bl££ding $om£wh£r£  
[SE] or $om£thing  
[SE] l£t $om£on£ know

Title: Thief of Blood  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: steamEmbers  
Typing Style: Replaces e and s with £ and $, except in capitals i.e. GOLDEN!!, little punctuation and capitalization.  
Strife Specibi: Hammerkind  
Favoured Weapon: Ancestral Hammer (alchemised to have an extendable handle)  
Fetch Modus: Gold Charm  
Relations: The Hemosmith (Ancestor), Alsafi Pyraah (Dancestor), Wyvernmum (lusus)  
Quardrents: Rokska Gibson (matesprit, former), Omegus Lavpov (matesprit, current), Stella Change (moirail), Krunzi Johann (Auspise), Jonoah Mirano (Kismisis, unrequited by Dracor)  
Planet: Land of Copper and Steam (LOCAS)

Regarded as team leader of all the Second Spin trolls, Dracor Pyrrah, or steamEmbers, is an impressive force, despite being a mutated Jadeblood. Her inherited knack for smithing, jewellery making and a talented pyromancer and pyrokinetic, the latter a result from her gold fleck mutation (dubbed Goldstream) and her role as a Thief of Blood. Like all Jadebloods, Dracor can survive in the harsh Alternian daylight, and her hive is actually built into a mesa, with an apple orchard between her hive and Kanaya's. This, plus her Strife specibus, are all inherited from her Ancestor, The Hemosmith. Dracor's handle alludes to her interest in steampunk gadgetry and attire, and "embers" relates to her pyrokinesis. Her sign is Draco the dragon, and her horns curve back and jut outwards.

Dracor was the first to enter at the assistance of her moirail, Stella, and begun to explore the Land of Copper and Steam, LOCAS, while Stella built up her hive. LOCAS is a pale orange and yellow world, with tightly packed, Victorian-style buildings, and a large factory on the outskirts dubbed The Steamworks, where her Quest Cocoon is located. After climbing up on her Echiladder immensely and keeping everyone in check and updated, she is then confronted by her co-leader for the trolls and leader of Team Nebular, Jonoah who attempts to black romance her, by getting into an intense fight. After dealing a number of impressive blows with her hammer, Dracor is then shot point-blank in the torso by his anti-tank rifle, and is rocketed into her Quest cocoon, ascending to GodTier.

Dracor is friends with a small group of humans who joined in their New Game+ and left into that created universe, while the trolls were forced into the New Game++ session. Their leader, a girl named Leah Winters, whom Dracor met in a fitful pre-game dream while Leah was in a coma. How she was able to connect with Leah, and her friends Adam, Enoch and Jana, is never brought up, other than a gloss over as t£chnical $h£nanigan$.

Dracor is the only GodTier troll who appears to lack wings. Whether this is due to her Blood Aspect or mutation is uncertain. She modifies her mechanical wings, switching out the canvas material for Jade green veil, and adjusting for easier maneuvering in a 3D space, as well as for atheistic reasons. Said wings were built by Krunzi Johann, with blueprints from Tirasa Deltan, prior to the game. She is said to have ascended to a higher plane of GodTier that Leah dubs "ZodiacTier". This modifies her robes to appear more like a classic Pathfinder Thief, complete with lightweight leather armor and dragon motif on the hood. This, along with all other ZodiacTier robes, were designed by Cygnee Deneba.

On returning back to Post-Game Alternia, Dracor is greeted by a young wriggler that had moved into her hive during the four sweeps both teams had been away, named Quorie. After convincing her to let her stay, she opens a memo to summon all h£ro$ of $kaia! and th£ nubnut$ $urrounding to a meet at her hive for a briefing. Using her caring Jadeblooded nature (this aspect deemed more Fatherly than Motherly) and discipline she learnt from her Ancestor's books, she collaborates with both Karkat Vantas and Kanaya Maryam in g£tting £v£ryon£'$ $hit tog£th£r, and working together as a hivemind/unit. She eventually becomes the next Hemosmith and regains her powers after re-enacting her death during a meeting.


	8. Fenris Kekwan

Title: Page of Life/Monk of Ki (Martyr of Aspects)  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: sufferersLupine  
Typing Style: Begins chats with a ^''¬ dog head, occasional canine puns, often types lowly.  
Strife Specibi: Riflekind  
Favoured Weapon: WW2 Rifle with Bayonet  
Fetch Modus: Solar  
Relations: The Beserker (Ancestor), Yarral Kekwan (Dancestor), Omega Direwolf (lusus)  
Quadrents: Krunzi Johann (Matesprit), Ravuse Ner'mor (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Banes and Crags (LOBAC)

Fenris Kekwan, also known by his Trollian handle, sufferersLupine, is one of the trolls of Team Second Spin and was the Page of Life, until circumstances in their game forced him to take on a different role. His handle refers to two things associated with him. The "Sufferer" part can allude to Karkat Vantas' Ancestor, as he follows the cult, or the suffering he is forced to endure as a Sun Howler, an Alternian equivalent of Earth's werewolves, said curse is restricted to his line. The second part, Lupine, refers to him being wolf-like in appearance, being considerably more well-built and, as Krunzi puts it, "fuzzy" in his normal, troll state. When in his Sun Howler form, he is incapable of coherent though, running in it's own primal desires, and can survive in the sun. Fenris has alternating days where he can remember certain events that the Howler does, and has codes his Fetch Modus to lock in the dawn. His associated constellation sign is Lupus. He has pointy teeth like the Lavpovs, and lower incisors more prominent that Dracor Pyraah's. His horns are also similar to Alfonc Lavpov's but are set lower and closer to his ears. 

Fenris was the third member of Team Nebular to enter and the last to leave.

Prior to the game, Fenris was shown to be incredibly depressed, blaming his Sun Howler self for the destruction for most of his life, up to and including; most of his Lusus pack and anything he took enough interest in to attempt to make a hobby out of, one mentioned to be keeping cluckbeasts. He remained hobbyless, commenting that "^''¬ it wrecks my shit and makes my life unbearable.", fearing that the monster will take over and he'll be used as a weapon or a toy by adult Highbloods.  
An arrangement was made between his quadrants and Dracor, that he could leave to the oasis whenever he needed to. 

After entering the session, via Rokska Gibson, on LOCAB, Fenris leaves straight away for LONAO, Ravuse's Planet, in case he turned, and helped her explore. He did eventually, despite being disconnected from the Alternian calendar, but timed just right during the fight with the first session's Black King, which was the first time anyone else had been aware of the reason behind his depression and disconnectivity. Rokska then commented that it made his own reasons "prEtty stupiD in CompArson".

In Team Second Spin's third session, New Game ++, he is given a choice by his Denizen, Yaldabaoth, to either let his friends perish and finish the game himself, or sacrifice himself and give his Life to the others. Fenris takes the latter and is then sent to a Dustbowl-like LOBAC, tasked with killing his Sun Howler form, due to his double being stopping him from having a regular ascension. He manages to pierce through the beast's back with the bayonet on his rifle and fires into it's heart, killing it. Fenris then wakes to find that he had impaled himself, spilling his Teal blood everywhere. He ascends to his original Classpect, Page of Life, before pulling his gun out from his chest and earning the other 11 aspects, becoming the Monk of Ki, or Martyr of Aspects. He then uses a combination of Life, Hope, Space and Time to heal everyone and regain lost time to win the game. The downside being that he is to remain in the game to tidy up mistakes and loose ends, and take on a much greater evil, as to release a God of all available Aspects would be too much for a new Universe to handle.

Fenris does eventually leave Skaia back to Non-Sgrub Alternia, several months/perigees after the others. He claims that he and the Sun Howler are " on good terms now" and can control when he changes.

He is noticeably more cheerful and begins talking to the other trolls more, making friends with Tavros Nitram and Terezi Pyrope, as well as Jake and Jane due to the Classpect combination of Page and Life. He eventually takes an interest in being a Line Infantryman in the Cavalreapers, as well as being a mount for Tavros.


	9. Krunzi Johann

EL: i Would like to point out that my Apparent kismesitude With tirAsA is strictly on A professional level  
EL: otherWise, We're simply good bros

Title: Heir of Light  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: engagedLeverage  
Typing Style: Capitalizes A (for Australis) and W (The way his sign is shaped)  
Strife Specibi: Flailkind (former), Gauntletkind, Fistkind  
Favoured Weapon: Tunnel's End  
Fetch Modus: ???  
Relations: General Croshed Heterodyne (Ancestor), Strogi Johann (Dancestor), Pogo (Lar Gibbon - Lusus)  
Quadrents: Fenris Kekwan (Matesprit), Ravuse Ner'mor (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Gold and Glow (LOGOG)

Krunzi Johann, also known by his Trollian handle engagedLeverage, is one of the Second Spin trolls. His handle relates to him in two main ways. One, engaged, refers to his ability to stay engaged and focused on, not straying from the work at hand. The Leverage part of the handle most likely represents his power by physical strength and mental endurance, via his psychic break ability. His associated constellation sign is Corona Australis, and his horns are shaped like small circlets. His Lusus is a Lar Gibbon he calls "Pogo"

He was originally set for Team Nebular, but moved to Team Solaris for balance.

Prior to the game, Krunzi lost both hands during a repair session on his makeshift Jalopy, requiring a trip to Equius to get robo-prostetics. Both these and the clockwork gauntlets he uses are impressive at more delicate work, such as circuit boards. He has a cheery display when with the team, but it's mostly a fake smile, just wanting to see everyone else smile and be happy. If his friends are happy, then he is too. He enjoys gear work and mechanics, specializing in non-bio electronics and circuitry. He has an intense Matespritship with Fenris, posably bordering beyond the quadrants, and is on polite terms with Ravuse Ner'mor, Fenris' moirail.

Krunzi arrived on the Land of Gold and Glow, a savannah like landscape and buildings made of clay and sandstone, and his Quest cocoon is located in the Gold Dunes, surrounded by obelisks made of gold. He ascended in their New Game+, alongside Tirasa Deltan. He gains manipulation over probability and the ability of blink teleportation, turning into light and flying at near speeds of light. In New Game++, he offers some of his power to Fenris, in his fight against his Sun Howler form

After arriving back to a Non-Sgrub Alternia, Krunzi becomes distraught over Fenris being unable to leave The Game. He enters a strange redrom relationship with Ravuse, and begins to work on transport repairs, Alternian Underground, as a distraction.


	10. Rokska Gibson

[ES] WElComE to you.  
[ES] Also, too mAny viDEo GAmEs.  
[SE] vidja ga£m$

Title: Bard of Heart  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: emotiveStrings  
Typing Style: Capitalizes A-G, replaces h and H with #, otherwise perfect grammar and syntax.  
Strife Specibi: Stringskind (Clubkind, Gunkind)  
Favoured Weapon: Gibson Les Paul, 1958 model  
Fetch Modus: 8Chord  
Relations: The Minstrel (Ancestor), Delyin Gibson (Dancestor), Lyre Bird (Lusus)  
Quadrents: Dracor Pyraah (Matesprit, former), Cygnee Deneba (matesprit, current?), Oracan Arions (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Fans and Music (LOFAM)

Rokska Gibson, also known by his Trollian handle emotiveStrings, is one of the trolls. His associated constellation sign is Lyra, and he has two curved horns, similar to the head of a violin, with little tuning fork like protrusions on the sides. 

He capitalizes the first 7 letters as the keys used in music, with # sharp replacing H. His first name is a merger of two genres of music, Rock and Ska, while Gibson is a brand of guitar and bass, of which he primarily plays and wields in his strife specibus. Rokska likes to dabble in bad puns and fanciful wordplay, much to the annoyance of his matesprit, Dracor Pyraah.

The use of Strings in the chumhandle is a reference to his sign, as he is proficient in stringed instrument, especially guitars, harps, violins and, surprisingly pianos. The music he can play and produce vary on his emotional state, with aggression, determination and desperation proving to be the strongest and most powerful, especualy when playing Sgrub as the Bard of Heart.

After some foul play on Jonoah's behalf, he ended up being on Team Nebular.


	11. Oracan Arions

Title: Mage of Rage  
Age: 8 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: shoreSkirter  
Typing Style: Starts with –{ a tail,   
Strife Specibi: Hoopkind, Ballkind, Jokerkind (DEF)  
Favoured Weapon: Hoops Trace  
Fetch Modus: DOS  
Relations: The Peformer (Ancestor), Rasuci Anions (Dancestor), Bottlenose Dolphin (lusus)  
Quadrents: Stella Change (flushed feelings/unrequited), Rokska Gibson (moirail)  
Planet: Land of Lagoons and Joy (LOLAJ)

Oracan Arions, also known by his Trollian handle shoreSkirter, is one of the trolls of Team Second Spin. His associated constellation sign is Delphinus and his horns resemble this, being conical yet diamond-shaped. 

He uses purple as a text colour, and begins with two hyphens followed by a curly bracket, making the shape of a whale or dolphin tail (--{). He only capitalizes the first letter and uses explanation and question marks. But during the New Game ++, the frustration got to him enough to drop his quirk in favour of all caps.

Oracan is a member of the Team Solaris.

Like many of his bloodcast, Oracan is Juggalo, albeit a non-orthodox Juggalo, but wears the paint in the style of Jeff the Killer: wide eyes and a Chelsey grin. He has a playful and cheery attitude and seems to be good friends with everyone in both his caste and team. He has displayed a flushed crush towards Stella Change, the only ones knowing were his moirail, Rokska Gibson, and the team leader, Dracor Pyraah, who both supported this ambition. But it went unrequited, and upset him greatly after finding out this and her chosen matesprit, whom no one of Second Spin approved of. Unlike most purplebloods, Oracan has a high swimming endurance, due to his lusus being a bottlenose dolphin, and has knowledge and skills in growing/building and programming husktops. He is incredibly athletic and flexible, employing martial training done by laughsassins, and wields 2-3 bladed juggling hoops as his strife specibus of hoopkind. Oracan is later seen employing Jokerkind (DEF) during their third session, able to deflect, defend and ricochet from attacks of any weapon. He is also seen wearing a ringmaster's tail coat over his wet suit, and prefers to be shoeless.


	12. Cygnee Denaba

7{ It pained me a lot to 7ee the re7ult7 of Tira7a and Alfonc'7 work, but it'7 good what they did, otherwi7e I would not ha7e been able to pull thi7 off.

AKA: Musy, bird princess  
Title: Maid of Hope  
Age: 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: languidSonata  
Typing Style: Begins chats with a 7{ swan, replaces s and v with 7, articulate in her speech, can deteriorate when she's angry if her voice doesn't shut off first  
Strife Specibi: Ribbonkind, Fankind  
Favoured Weapon: Satin Strand, Fan's Grace  
Fetch Modus: ???  
Relations: The Vocalist (Ancestor), Winsor Deneba (Dancestor), Mute Swan (lusus/sprite)  
Quadrents: Jonoah Mirano (moirail - possible flush crush), Rokska Gibson (matesprit, current)  
Planet: Land of Satin and Crystal

Cygnee Deneba, also known by her Trollian handle languidSonata, is one of the sea dwelling trolls. Her associated constellation sign is Cygnus the Swan, and her horns are a curved hook of a swan's neck and another of it's body. 

Like her ancestor, The Vocalist, she is considered the pinnacle of Troll Ladyship, a balance of grace, poise and malice.

She was on Team Solaris.

Like Omegus Lavpov and Ravuse Ner'mor, Cygnee ascended through Enlightenment of her dead alt-selves, granting her her Maid of Hope abilities. Past-game, she went on to redesign the god robes for both trolls and humans.


	13. Jonoah Mirano

AKA: Whaley, pail-boi, troll of the deep  
Title: Knight of Breath  
Age: 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years)  
Screen Name: northenSpray  
Typing Style: Aquatic puns leaning on the nautical side and specifically whales, sometimes crass and some innuendo.  
Strife Specibi: Cannonkind  
Favoured Weapon: Anti-Tank Rifle  
Fetch Modus: ???  
Relations: His Imperial Admiral (Ancestor), Mobius Mirano (Dancestor), Skywhale (lusus), Navisprite (Sprite)  
Quadrents: Cygnee Deneba (moirail - possible flush crush), Krunzi Johann (Auspice), Dracor Pyraah (Kismesis - Unrequited)  
Planet: Land of Granite and Tempests

Jonoah Mirano, also known by his Trollian handle northenSpray, is one of the trolls of Team Second Spin. His associated constellation sign is Cetus the Whale/Sea Monster and his horns are shaped like two halves of a whale tail. He is a sea dweller, and (ex)heir to the right hand of the heir to the throne. 

He was the leader of Team Nebular and Co-leader of the whole team.

Previous notes and noodle incidents have revealed that prior to the events leading up to their session, Jonoah used to be a lot more cheerful and friendly towards others, and was even a part of Karkat's circle, before an accident (implied to be at the hands of Vriska) damaged part of his frontal lobe, rendering him snappy, aggressive, and having frequently spontaneous trips to the Jade oasis for unrequited black solicitations with Dracor Pyraah. This, combined with tensions between him and Eridan Ampora due to his hunting killing most of the lusii he tried to bond with, caused him to lash out and break ties with the circle, and joined Dracor's on Cygnee Deneba's terms. He then heads to deeper and more secluded waters in a mobile sub-hive, to help avoid the drones due to a lack of a lusus to care for/be cared by.


End file.
